Halloween Special
by Nyodrite
Summary: In which Sirius Black holds a costume contest for some Naruto characters.


**"This will be our first annual _Halloween__ Special_! I, Sirius Black, shall be your host!"** The teen announced (voice amplified by a _Sonorus_) grandly from atop a stage, facing the audience with a grin. **"For this special _Nyodrite _brings you a Costume Contest! Costumes will be graded based on how well they work for the person (we don't want someone like the Yondaime being Voldemort or Orochimaru being Venus, now do we?), how creative it is (since _Henge_ are not allowed) and the person's reasoning for picking that costume- points go from 0 to 10 for each category! Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, let's get this show on the road!"**

Sirius gestured to the right side of the stage, **"First contestant is...Sai!"**

The ROOT member's costume was compromised of brown shoes, light beige pants that went bellow a similarly colored apron that had two brown stripes at it's bottom and was dirtied by smears of multi-colored paint. From under the apron there were a pair of light beige sleeves coming to rest at the elbows and ended with two brown stripes, a brown scarf was wrapped around his neck and a light beige beret seated upon dark hair- the shinobi had a paintbrush in his right hand with a palette in his left.

**"And what are you?" **The wizard asked, pushing a mic- which he was suppose to be using- in front of the shinobi.

"Smeargle." Sai stated.

He nodded, **"The pokémon? Though, obviously you went for the human-pokémon version. Why did you pick this costume?"**

"Smear." the ROOT member told him blankly.

Sirius let out a small sound of enlightenment, **"Your trying to stay in character!...Right, well, since you can't say anything else we'll move onto our next contestant! So let's say goodbye to Sai," **the wizards said, shooing the teen off the left side of the stage then waving to the right as he said, **"And say hello to our next contestant- Haruno Sakura!"**

The kunoichi had her hair up and pinned by a red 'X' hairclip, she wore black shoes with red plaid leggings and a red plaid skirt; a white button up was tucked underneath a black belt that had a small red plaid box hanging from it, a loosened red tie hung from her neck while a black blazer hung open over the button up shirt and a red band was pinned to her left upper arm by a safety pin.

**"Who are you?"** Sirius asked her.

She didn't look at him, "I am Hinamori Amu."

**"From _Shugo Chara_?"** He asked, **"Why did you pick her?"**

A bland look, "Does it matter?" She retorted before heading towards the left stage, "I have better things."

**"Onto our third contestant! Uzumaki Naruto!" **The wizard called after the girl left.

Naruto wore brown sandals, blue shorts that ended with white, a red vest and a straw-hat that had a red ribbon encircling it- his scars were gone, replaced by a single scar beneath one eye.

**"And you are?" **He questioned.

The- still- blond grinned, "I am Monkey D. Luffy!"

**"And why did you chose this _One Piece_ character?" **Sirius pressed.

The ninja(-pirate) scratched his head, "Well, we're both the main characters of our shows, we both value our friends, we both have big dreams- him being the Pirate King and me being Hokage- _and_ we both have big appetites- _dattebayo_."

**"Fair enough. Now onto our next contestant!" **He announced, shooing the blond from the stage, **"Yamato | Tenzo!"**

The man had no pants or shoes but he wore a sweater (brown with yellow spots on it) that went to his knees and past his hands, his sleeve-covered hands held three balls that connected to a small stick for him to hold easier.

**"It looks like we have another human-pokémon! Yamato- Tenzo- whatever your name is, tell us which one you are then you're free to go." **He told the man.

The man gave him an unimpressed look but said, "Sudowoodo."

Sirius watched what's-his-face leave before beckoning the next contestant, **"Next we have Kyuubi | Kurama!"**

The fox was the size of a large dog and it's fur was a pale-yellow color that was almost white, the demon glanced at him and said a flat "Ninetails" before walking right off once more.

**"And a third pokémon- they seem to really popular right now. Next up is...the Sandaime Hokage!" **Sirius stated.

The Sandaime had long white hair and a similar beard, he wore a grey wizard robe and hat and held a wooden staff, "I am Gandalf the Grey."

**"From _Lord of the Rings_?" **He asked rhetorically, **"What are your reasons?"**

"One does not ask a wizard his reasons for doing something, Sirius Black." The Sandaime told him seriously, "A wizards reasons are his own."

**"Wished that worked back at Hogwarts..." **Sirius muttered, then introduced, **"Next we have Hatake Kakashi, the chūnin!"**

The chūnin wore a dark blue beret with four pale-yellow stripes, he had a long scarf that was beige, brown gloves, dark blue pants, brown socks, blue shoes, black sling back with white stripes and a black belt. He had a white button down, dark blue tie and dark blue collared jacket with pale yellow stripes, two small pockets and three buttons. He had his hair covering one eye and the other was, somehow, purple.

**"You are..?" **He lead.

A single purple eye glanced at him, "Lag Seeing." The boy continued when he gave a blank look, "From _Tegami Bachi_."

**"And why did you choose him?" **He asked.

That purple eye blinked at him but the boy remained silent as he left until, just before he left the stage, he said, "It was him or Hitsugaya Toshiro."

**"And that's it folks!" **Sirius told the audience, **"Now it's up to you, the judges, to rate their costumes in the three categories- do they work for the person? were they creative? was the reasoning sound?- on a scale of 0 to 10! Who ever scores the highest wins the contest!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**Well, Sirius already told you all that you need to do. Next Halloween will feature Kushina, Minato, Sakumo and more!


End file.
